Oblivious - Variety (A McRoll in the REAL World)
by Mari217
Summary: In part 8 of the 2nd Annual Christmas REALMcRollathon - Nonna experiences Steve being oblivious.


_Sammy and Ilna, you never cease to amaze me. Your talent, sense of humor and friendship makes each day better._

 _#REALMcRollers, we have the best readers ever. Thank you for the love and support! Xo_

 _Thanks Sammy for another title!_

* * *

 _ **Oblivious - Variety Is Not Always the Spice of Life**_

Nonna looked up to find Catherine grinning at her and smiled in return. "Such a beautiful, happy smile, bella."

Catherine walked around the kitchen island to hug her. "I'm just happy you're here. We both are." She nodded at Steve. "I was counting the days like Grace."

"She's right," Steve said. "The minute we knew you were coming for Christmas, Catherine was like a kid in a candy store. She's been talking about cooking all these dinners with you ever since. Especially Christmas Eve."

"Which was wonderful, Bella!" Nonna said proudly. "A beautiful night in every way."

Steve ran a hand through his wet-from-the-shower hair. "She even did research to find the closest Catholic church with a midnight mass."

"Of course she did, because my bella ragazza is so thoughtful." She turned to Catherine. "And it was beautiful. Thank you, darling girl."

"I'm glad you liked St. Augustine's, Nonna, the choir was beautiful and having Mary come, was so special."

"A perfect holiday. I was looking forward to a Christmas that I didn't have to wear three layers of clothes for."

Steve smiled, happy to see Nonna pleased. He'd taken Grace on a secret shopping mission and when he dropped her at home, offered to take Nonna back with him to save Danny the trip. She was helping Catherine prep a dinner of native-to-the-island fish, and Steve's assignment was to take Nonna shopping for the fresh ingredients.

"Other than picking up the fresh fish, we'll need wet mozzarella and fresh basil to layer with the tomatoes." Nonna put down her pen and pad to look at Steve. "We're making the mozzarella caprese you enjoyed so much at my house."

"Let's be honest, there wasn't one single thing he _didn't_ enjoy at your house," Catherine grinned, and Steve leaned down to kiss Nonna's cheek.

"She's right, you know. Everything you make is delicious. Don't go to any extra trouble, okay?"

"It's no trouble, nipote. We'll be cooking anyway." She patted his cheek affectionately. "I'm guessing an Italian grocery store hasn't sprung up since my last visit?" Nonna moved to pick up her purse.

"Unfortunately, no, but we'll go to as many stores as we need to to get everything you want."

"That's right," Catherine added, "and if you get tired, Steve will run you back here to rest and we'll go get whatever else you need." She gave the woman they both adored another impromptu hug.

"I know, bella, but I'm used to light grocery shopping, and I promise I won't get too tired out. Besides, Steven will be pushing the cart - I'll just be walking alongside as we shop and chat, right, dear boy?"

Steve grabbed a slice of tomato from the counter and nodded as he ate it. "Right." He faced Catherine and added, "Maybe we'll stop at Eliza's and get some fresh herbs, too. Call if you remember anything else we need." He bent to give her a soft kiss and said, "Love you."

Nonna's eyes lit when Catherine echoed his "Love you," and gently caressed Steve's cheek before stepping back. Her smile grew as the sunlight from the windows seemed to light them from within. Taking Steve's offered arm, Nonna was smiling broadly as she accompanied him out to the truck.

* * *

At the market, Steve was grinning to himself as he watched Nonna scrutinize the label on a jar of artichoke hearts when he heard, "Excuse me?" and turned to see a girl in her mid twenties smiling at him.

Steve moved to the side, giving her better access to the fresh pasta on the shelves before turning his attention back to Nonna.

" 'Scuse me again?" The young woman laughed lightly and pointed to the top shelf. "Would you mind? I can't reach."

She had clear blue eyes and brown hair that fell heavily to her shoulders. The fair skin with a smattering of freckles dusting her nose flushed ever so slightly when Steve turned his full gaze on her - the corner of his mouth still in a half smile after listening to Nonna's explanation of how fresh pasta is worth the price because it cooks up like homemade.

"What kind do you need?" he asked the young woman over his shoulder as he grabbed several packages of vermicelli for Nonna.

"What do _you_ like best?" The girl's tongue ran across her lip. She gazed intently as Steve's shoulder and back muscles bunched and flexed beneath his Tshirt.

Nonna's expression changed to one of interest as she watched the scene unfold.

Steve shrugged. "I'll eat whatever."

"Oh, but you must have a _favorite_." The girl stepped closer, and Steve automatically shifted and took a step back. "I'm Courtney." She blinked at him. "I saw you on TV at a press conference, didn't I?"

He made a noise that was halfway between agreeing and a resigned huff. "Yeah. Probably."

"So, do you like spaghetti?" Courtney's eyes fell on the six packages of vermicelli in their cart. "Everyone likes spaghetti right?" Her voice rose and ended in a breathy tone. "I bet you're pretty good it making it, too."

"We don't eat much spaghetti." Steve furrowed his brows. "Catherine likes angel-hair and ziti better," he said, "and since we decide what to make together and I don't really care ..."

Nonna took a step closer and patted his bicep as she said, "Steven's _fiancée_ , is an excellent cook, and he's quite good in the kitchen himself."

Steve beamed at the use of the term, and while Courtney's smile dimmed slightly when she heard it, she plugged on. "Is this your grandma? That's just the sweetest thing _ever_ that you're taking her shopping."

He smiled at Nonna. "She's visiting from the mainland, and we really do need to get going."

Courtney reached into her purse. Quickly pulling out a pen and slip of paper, she scribbled on it and dropped it in Steve's cart. "If you ever want a..." her eyes flitted to Nonna. " _Cooking lesson_ ... I'm here till the end of January. In case you'd like to try some different _varieties_ of pasta. You know, having the same thing for years and years can get boring."

Steve shook his head, and his voice grew tight as he pinned her with a disapproving look. "Catherine and I try plenty of different _recipes_ -" He looked at Nonna, who was grinning. "We never get bored. Besides, Catherine is the only one I want to _cook_ with."

Nonna took in his look, and reaching for the paper, she placed it back into Courtney's cart. "You should maybe offer cooking lessons to some nice single boys."

Courtney looked defeated. "I didn't mean you had to sign up for _regular_ lessons … it's cool if you just want a … fresh perspective …"

"I'm happy with everything Catherine and I cook together." Steve guided Nonna out of the aisle, and she looked up at him with grin that he'd seen a thousand times on his best friend.

"Daniel is right."

"I realized it this time." Steve shook his head with a smirk. "I wasn't oblivious, as Catherine says, for too long."

"When did you realize, sweetheart? Because it took a little while ..."

He shrugged. There was no fooling Nonna. "When you mentioned Catherine's cooking." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Gracie is really protective of us. I see where she gets it. Even if she knows there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Never has been, never will be."

"Of course I know, too, nipote. I knew from the very second I laid eyes on the two of you. But humor an old lady, sticking up for my family is what I do." Her eyes sparkled. "Besides, it was kind of fun." She looped her arm around him for a brief hug. "Now, let's get to it. We have people to feed."

* * *

By the time Steve carried in the last of the bags, the kitchen counters were covered. "That's it."

Catherine stood with Nonna and surveyed the kitchen. "I put most the perishables away but we'll have to put some out in the other refrigerator. We still have leftovers from Christmas."

Steve grabbed several bags. "I got 'em. I'll put the rest of these in the garage and then I'm going to hose down the deck and run Cammie." At the sound of her name, the dog left Nonna's side and moved to the door.

Nonna motioned to Catherine, "If you get me an apron, bella, we can start the mozzarella caprese and that can be put in the outside refrigerator until later."

"Are you sure you're not tired? We have plenty of time if you want to rest first."

"Oh, get out, as my friend Ang would say," Nonna grinned at Catherine's huge smile. "I'm fine. I can sit while we assemble the caprese."

Catherine reached in the pantry to grab an apron for each of them. "Here you go." She lit at Nonna's smile. It was one of the ones she'd given them last Christmas. "Cutting boards are already out, we have the mozzarella on the counter and I'll just get the olive oil ..."

* * *

An hour later, Steve reentered the kitchen to see the women grinning. When Catherine looked at him, she couldn't suppress a chuckle. As he came alongside her, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You."

"Me, wha …" He looked at Nonna and huffed a sigh. "You, too, Nonna?"

Nonna wiped her hands on a dishtowel and smiled. "I've heard them tease you, but seeing it in person …" She shrugged. "I can't say I blame those women, nipote, with that _face_ , but that whole discussion about spaghetti and variety …" She chuckled again, and Catherine raised an eyebrow at Steve. "We're just about done here, so I think I'll take you up on the offer to put my feet up for a little while."

"I'll walk you upstairs, you can rest in our room."

"No, no, you help Catherine in here, I'll go rest on the sofa for a bit and be good as new."

"Are you sure?" Catherine moved to Nonna's side. "Because you could nap and …"

"Positive. Now, stop fussing over me, both of you. You're as bad as Daniel, and I love you for it, but I'm going to sit in the living room. Cammie can keep me company, right, Cammie?"

The dog stood and followed Nonna to the kitchen door, and the two went into the living room to rest.

As soon as Nonna was out of earshot Catherine laughed. "Exactly what kind of, _ahem_ , variety did this one offer you?" She bumped him with her hip as she held a stack of cooking utensils.

"I'd caught on by the time she started asking about cooking lessons." He glanced at the door. "Not sure Nonna got the double meaning, which was totally inappropriate. Who the hell hits on somebody in front of their _grandmother_?"

"Apparently … what was this one's name?"

He shrugged, "Karen, Carla …"

Catherine kissed him and pulled away with a smile, but remained in his embrace. Steve had a memory like a steel trap, he remembered the most minute details. The fact that the latest girl to approach him was so far below his radar that he didn't register her name spoke volumes.

"She probably figured it was as good an opportunity as any." Her smile turned into a playful smirk. "Again, what kind of variety was she talking about, Commander? And what did you tell her?"

" _Catherine_! Nonna will hear you." He looked around.

"Nonna's resting."

He lowered his voice. "She didn't give details, thankfully, and I said we're never bored; we're pretty …" He kissed her gently. "Adventurous … in the kitchen."

Catherine smiled against his lips. "Hmm and in every other room."

Steve's lips were just grazing hers as he murmured, "I also made it clear there's no one else I wanna … _cook with_ , ever."

"I love you, and ditto, Commander." Her eyes sparkled with love as she swayed gently in his arms. "And I'm gonna say it so you may wanna cover your ears …"

"Say what?" He was clearly distracted and enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

She smirked and punctuated each word with a kiss. "You. Are. Adorab - hmf."

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before she could finish the word. "I couldn't hold you with my hands over my ears." He gave her a half smile.

Catherine's returning smile was sultry before moved close enough so her lips grazed his ear. "As soon as we're alone tonight, I can think of some much better things to do with your hands."

.

 _End. Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A questions:**_

 _Katydid13 asks, What was Steve's timeline in NI and then the SEALs? The show has been a bit inconsistent._

According to the REAL World 'bible' which we strictly adhere to, Steve's timeline is as follows:

1999 graduates Annapolis

1999 - 2004 Navy Intel

2004 BUD/s

2010 Transfers to reserves and starts task force

 _ **Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page.**_

 _ **You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to me on Twitter mari21763**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
